jimmyneutronfandomcom-20200223-history
The Big Pinch
"The Big Pinch" is the second segment in the 4th episode in The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius. Plot The episode opens with Cindy giving a report. Jimmy disagrees with several of her biggest points (such as the radio being invented in 1870) and they get into an argument. Eventually, Jimmy storms out of class and says that he will prove that he is correct. Jimmy then returns to school and enters the class with Thomas Edison. The class is shocked as Edison tells off Cindy, and proves Jimmy to be right. Jimmy, however, did not predict that Edison would then being to flirt with Miss Fowl. Edison then convinces the teacher to leave the class with him so they can spend the day together. Jimmy, Carl, and Sheen are then seen at the Candy Bar, spying on Miss Fowl and Thomas Edison. Carl attempts to convince Jimmy to go with himself and Sheen to Retroland, but Jimmy says he has to wait for Edison to be ready to return to his time. Meanwhile, Edison and Miss Fowl flirt and then proceed to leave the Candy Bar. While still in the Candy Bar, Jimmy notices that signs of electric objects disappearing, due to Edison's being in the future. He then goes to find Edison roller skating with Miss Fowl. Jimmy attempts to convince him to return to the past, but Edison refuses, due to Miss Fowl. Jimmy then goes back to his lab. He protects Goddard with a solar-power battery, and then beings to think of options. He decides to go with breaking up Edison and Miss Fowl, and begins to devise a plan. Meanwhile, Carl and Sheen get stuck on a roller coaster in Retroland due to the power outages. Later, in the park, Jimmy invents a walky-talkie that disguises his own voice to sound like Edison's. He uses it to make Miss Fowl think that Edison is insulting her, but the plan backfires when Jimmy falls out of a tree and the two adults find him. Edison, once again, refuses to return to the past, but Miss Fowl convinces him to go, Edison doesn't understand and asks for Ms. Fowl if she wants to get married. Ms. Fowl explains that her day with him was wonderful but she's not the marrying kind and Edison finally agrees to go home. Jimmy and Edison walk back to Jimmy's lab at that point. Then, the scene cuts to Carl and Sheen, who are still stuck on the rollar coaster, which then starts up again, Carl is relieved but Sheen is disappointed. Quotes *'Jimmy:' (sarcastic) Oh, I forgot about the ever popular mud-powered radio. Cindy: And I'' forgot about your mud-powered brain! *'Thomas Edison:' Woo! That hovercar's a piece of work! '''Jimmy:' Thank you, Mr. Edison. You know, I achieved the upward thrust using strontium-90 encrusted fuel rods and titanium valves. Thomas Edison: Are you through? It's not that great, okay? *'Sheen:' (while stuck on a rollar coaster) Woo, yeah! Take it to the limit baby! *'Jimmy: '(in filtered voice over Goddard's PA system, Thomas Edison voice) "Roses are red, violets are blue. Miss Fowl's armpits stink like an old skunky." *'Miss Fowl: '''What? *'Jimmy: (Thomas Edison voice) I think you smell much more like an old cabbage. *'Miss Fowl:(To Thomas Edison) I thought you were a gentleman! '''Jimmy: '(Thomas Edison voice) ''[ in filtered voice over Goddard's PA system: That's funny. I thought you were a gentleman the first time I saw you.] Can I call you "Man-Lady"? *'Cindy: And in conclusion, much of today's modern-day communication is thanks to Marconi, who invented the radio in 1870. '''Sheen: '''Marconi? Didn't he invent those little cherries at the top of ice cream sundaes, too? '''Carl: Oh, baby. I love those. Libby: Those are maraschino cherries, Sheen. Sheen: Gotcha. Um, you're pronouncing his name wrong, Cindy. It's macaraschino. *'Miss Fowl ': Oh Tom, Today was wonderful but I’m not the marrying kind. I’m a free spirit, a butterfly in the breeze going wherever fate wings me. *Thomas Edison: I understand, Winifred. *Ms. Fowl: I knew you would Tommy! *'Carl ': Oh, thank goodness. *'Sheen': Oh man! Bummer! Trivia *This is the first episode to feature the Time Booth, despite it being formally introduced in Time is Money (which aired after this episode). * There is an episode of Sabrina the Teenage Witch with a very similar plot to this episode (including the historical errors). * This is Nick's first appearance in the show. * In Nightmare in Retroville, Miss Fowl says she was married to a werewolf. If this is true, she has been divorced, giving extra context to her statement in this episode "I'm not the marrying kind". * In the book version, Jimmy asks Hugh and Judy for advice on how to breakup Edison and Ms. Fowl. *There are many things wrong with this episode: **Although Thomas Edison is an important figure in the proliferation of modern electrical power and did invent many contraptions we take for granted, it would be highly unlikely (if at all) that his absence from history would outright prevent the development and proliferation of modern electrical power and most electrical devices and machines. **It should be noted that, while Thomas Edison is remembered for experimenting with and promoting the use of Direct Current in the later half of the 19th century, Direct Current had been first developed in the early 1800's, and was gradually developed overtime by multiple experimenters and engineers. It should also be noted that other experimenters and engineers were also developing and promoting Alternating Current, which Thomas Edison was largely against. ** On the subject of the invention of the radio, an even more important contradiction to Cindy's presumption that Marconi invented the radio in 1870 is the fact that he wasn't born until 1874. It should also be noted that Thomas Edison in fact had little (if any) impact on the development of the first radio as Marconi based it on an apparatus that German physicist Heinrich Hertz developed in 1877 to prove the existence of radio waves - also, the key component of Hertz's apparatus was an induction coil, which was first invented in 1836, 11 years before Thomas Edison was even born. ** As Thomas Edison first appears in Jimmy's time machine, he calls Henry Ford "such a knucklehead"; but in fact, Edison had great respect for Ford's work, and both were good friends. ** Thomas Edison was married to his second wife in 1886; so, by flirting with Miss Fowl and proposing, he was having an affair. Category:Episodes 103b Category:Episodes featuring Goddard's options